Screen burn-in, image burn-in, or ghost image, collectively referred to herein as screen burn-in, is a discoloration of areas on an display that are visible when the display is powered on and/or visible over currently displayed images or graphics. Screen burn-in is caused by non-uniform usage of pixels of the display, particularly, constant or semi-static display of a certain image or graphics for a prolonged period of time. This problem may be particularly significant in a retail demonstration environment where images or graphics, such as those associated with a home page or setup message, are displayed during business hours to attract customers. For example, a demonstration attractor loop that plays non-stop over an extended period of time may eventually cause screen burn-in on the display. In another example, device error messages that stay on for extended period of time until being attended to can also cause screen burn-in on the display.